


Shadows

by percieux



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horror, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percieux/pseuds/percieux
Summary: Newt looses his suitcase once again.





	

Newt jerked awake. His sight hazed at the sunlight peeking through the rustling curtains. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and squinting about. As his sight cleared, his head spun with memories of last night.

“Oh no.” He muttered. His bones creaked with every movement his sore muscles could muster. Last night was just…that bad. Grunting, he managed to sit up and look around.

The sight of the room made his stomach lurch. Blood coated the broken windows, the shredded walls and the scratched floors. Furniture were ripped to shreds and broken pieces of glass were scattered about. A shiver ran down his spine as an eerie shrill resonated around the room.

“[Y/N]?” He whispered, scanning the room for any sign of you. The lack of response unnerved him greatly. Where the hell were you? Thousands of scenarios skipped through his head and none of them were good. Despite the nausea tugging at his stomach, Newt slowly stood up from the sofa. The floorboards creaked as he turned towards the door. He froze.

A pair of icy blue eyes glowed in the dark doorway. Newt felt a lump form in his throat. He could not see past those blue eyes. It seemed it had no body, just a silhouette blending with the darkness. What the hell was it?

It huffed and a puff of smoke broke through the darkness. Then, something struck the ground, vibrating the floor. Newt stumbled, clutching at the armrest to regain balance. Dust fell from the ceiling on him. He sneezed. He so shouldn’t have. The creature barged through the room with incredible speed. It was so fast that Newt only saw swirls of black and brown tendrils curling its silhouette that charged at him.

“Petrificlus Totalus!” He yelled, flicking his wand at the creature. But the spell flew through it, uttering no damage at all and his eyes widened in horror. He dove to the left, over the sofa and rolled to his feet. The creature skid to a halt and its head turned towards Newt. It had no mouth, no ears, no eye sockets. The blue flame blended with the black tendrils seeping from its body. The creature’s shape imitated that of a horse. Its core was made of wood, or at least Newt thought so.

The creature neighed loudly, though it sounded more like a shrill roar and the house shook once again. Newt bolted to the door, igniting the tip of his wand with light. As he ran, he could feel a puff of breath warming his neck. He yelped as he slammed against a railing.

“Shit.” He muttered as his wand fell over the railing. He didn’t know what was worse: the fact he was unarmed in total darkness or the fact that he still hadn’t heard the clamoring of his wand as it should’ve hit the floor. He felt the ground tremble once more and whipped around. The creature stood tall; Newt only saw it’s blue eyes flickering in shadows. With a piercing shriek, the eyes suddenly raised higher and Newt felt something slam against his chest with so much force, he gasped for air and tumbled over the railing.

The wind wiped at his hair and his coat fluttered about. His gut tightened as he picked up speed. He squinted through the dark as he tried to find something to hang on but there was nothing. He needed to breathe but his bow tie choked him and he tried to yank it out but his arms were frail and weak and sore so he heaved with every breath and it felt like the creature had never lifted its hooves off his chest.

“Immobulus!” And Newt froze in mid air. He felt someone grasp his arm and yank him over a railing. The next thing he knew he was sitting in a hallway, coughing furiously after a hand had tugged his bow tie off and had ripped his shirt open.

“[Y/N]?” He croaked. You grinned, the tip of your wand illuminated your face and Newt felt overwhelmed with relief. And embarrassment. He currently sat with his shirt ripped open and your fingers tracing his bruised chest. Needless to say, his face was no longer pale.

“You shouldn’t speak.” You whispered. Hovering your wand over Newt’s chest, you muttered a healing spell and the bruises subsided slowly.

“You’re okay.” He sighed, but then he saw your bruised cheek and dried blood coating the left side of your face. Filled with worry, Newt gently cupped your bruised cheek. “What happened?”

You swatted his hand away, shrugging him off.

“I see you met my friend.” You smirked, itching to change the subject.

“You have a terrible taste in friends.”

You laughed, standing up and offering him a hand. He gladly took it, wobbling a bit. You steadied him with a hand on his chest. You ignored the warmth creeping to your cheeks and tickling sensation on your stomach. He felt the same.

“Okay, let’s get out of here.” You avoided his gaze as you clutched his hand, ready to Disapparate.

“Wait!” You threw him a look. “My wand…and…”

Oh no. You thought.

“My suitcase.”

“Again!?” You barked. You shot him an exasperated look and he immediately dropped his gaze. “Newton Artemis Scamander. I am going to handcuff you to your suitcase.”

He glanced at you, his mop of hair hiding the sheepish smile smeared on his lips. Then, he scrunched his nose. “Whats a handcuff?” You rolled your eyes, fighting a smile.

“This can be settled easily.” You hoped. “Accio wand!” Newt’s wand swooped in towards you. You caught it with ease and handed it to him. He thanked you as he took it.

“Accio suitcase!” He thrust his wand in the air, pointing upwards. Nothing happened. Newt swallowed thickly, his hands fidgeting at his side. A sickening feeling gripped his stomach. He gazed at you and he knew you understood. “We have to get them.” He stated with such determination; his stare bore into you.

“We will.” You reassured him. Without a second to spare, he hooked your arm with his and both of you disapparated.

Newt and you landed on a dusty floor. A frail light bulb swung from the ceiling, dimly lighting the hallway. The door to the living room was just a few feet away.

“There.” He whispered, pointing at the suitcase lying against a broken chair.

“Okay.” You responded, crouching slightly. “What’s the plan?”

“As I distract the beast, you grab the suitcase and disapparate. We meet outside.”

“So, your plan is to waltz in there, put yourself in danger while I just grab it and go?”

Newt grinned, “Precisely.”

You sighed, defeated. “Let’s go.”

~

To be frank, this didn’t seem as bad as the time he had to seduce the Erumpent with a mating dance. But, it was.

He stood inches away from the beast. It’s glossy blue eyes starred daggers into Newt, and he felt the familiar lump form once again in his throat. His hands were in the air, his wand dangled dangerously in his fingertips and he swore he saw a smile curl in the creature’s face, if it had any.

“You are a beauty, aren’t you?” He couldn’t help but admire the beast before him. Tendrils swirled around its figure like shadows. As it walked, it seemed as if nothing touched the ground but the tremble beneath Newt’s feet said otherwise. It loomed over him with such grace and posture that Newt almost forgot how terrified he should feel. Suddenly, the creature stomped on the ground, waving its head about and baring sharp teeth and a rush of terror overwhelmed Newt that he stumbled backwards.

Out of the corner of Newt’s eye, he could see you crouching behind the sofa, just a few feet away from the suitcase. Your hand trembled as it stretched towards the case, but you snapped it back again with any movement heard from the beast. You gave him a look and he nodded. It was time. You extended your arm again, stretching so much and your fingers graced the suitcase. In a second, you managed to grasp the handle and slide it towards you. A sigh escaped your lips.

“Now!” Newt yelled and the both of you disapparated, leaving the creature roaring in anger.

The familiar squeeze lifted as you touched ground. You stumbled, and felt strong arms steadying you. Looking up, you caught Newt’s gaze.

“Thanks.” You said tersely, hoping the red tint of your cheeks wasn’t that noticeable.

He nodded, “You’re wel-no probs.” He smiled, though it seemed more like a grimace.

You roughly jerked back, succumbing to the awkwardness every time.

“Newt Scamander and [Y/N] [Y/L/N]!” You yelled happily, “Saving the day, once again!”

He laughed, grabbing the suitcase from your grasp.

“We must celebrate.” You insisted, offering your arm. He hooked his arm with yours and the both of you strode down the street, endlessly talking about what just happened whilst looking for a place to eat.


End file.
